Emeleth
Emeleth Nightoak is a young kaldorei druid. She's rarely far from a Gnomish writing device and a leather-bound journal, and is often seen sitting in Stormwind, watching the events of the city unfold and taking meticulous notes. History Born in Astranaar over 300 years ago, most of Emeleth's life was blissfully simple. Her father was a baker and her mother, a chef; they sold their foodstuffs to the local inn, making a fair profit and provided their only daughter with a comfortable existence. None of them seemed to have any particular magical aptitude, though Emeleth would often wander into the nearby forest to "play with her friends." She'd always had a way with animals and often enjoyed their company. For their part, her parents assumed she was just a little odd, and that she'd grow out of that phase. As she grew into adolescence, she found other kindred spirits -- those who might, in the future, have followed the path of the Hunter. While she had little aptitude with a bow and no skill at all in tracking, Emeleth was considered a friend by many of the animals of the forest, and that alone let her fit in with the other potentials. Still, her social awkwardness and a new growing love of books set her apart from the group. However, one particular potential, Mathrys Starfallen, found her ways endearing, and the two of them became close friends and, eventually, a couple. When word of the orcs' arrival on Kalimdor reached the kaldorei, the two were split when Mathrys left to join the defense of Ashenvale. He promised to write to her whenever he was able. Despite the long-distance relationship, Emeleth's life remained simple and pleasant. Sadly, it was shattered when, one day, she returned from an errand to Maestra's Post to find Astranaar under assault by Orcish forces. She hid in the forest until the orcs had won the day and left, but as she searched for her parents, she didn't count on encountering a pair of orcs who were looking for anything to steal. She was quickly overpowered and was about to become their plaything for the evening until a trio of bears burst out of the forest and, taking her assailants by surprise, ripped them apart. One looked up to her, its eyes glittering with gold, and suddenly she knew that she needed to travel to Darnassus to seek out the druids of Cenarion Circle. When she arrived in Darnassus, still in a daze and barely able to speak, she was nearly denied training by the druids -- being female, her role was as a warrior and priestess, not as a druid. However, whatever awoke inside her that day left her eyes glowing a brilliant amber, and she was reluctantly accepted for training on those grounds and, though unspoken, the rumours of war. When the druids left to battle the Burning Legion with the rest of the kaldorei, she had barely begun her studies and was left behind. During this time, the Emerald Dream called to her, and she slept. While she's never revealed to anyone what transpired during that time, the awkward, scared, and confused night elf awoke as a reserved yet confident druid with a surprising command of magic. Whatever happened to her gave her a solid philosophy on life and a drive to study and defend the balance of the world. Emeleth goes where she feels is needed, or perhaps just where she feels is most interesting. After rescuing several gnomes from the chaos in Gnomeregan (from whom she received a "pressurized hydrodynamic targeted ink deposition utensil") and studying leatherworking with the dwarves of Ironforge, she spends a good bit of time in Stormwind watching the populace and taking notes on their interactions -- the better to understand how intelligent creatures affect the world around them. She's also known to battle the Burning Legion and its operatives in Outland. Appearance Emeleth stands at average height for a night elf who's barely reached adulthood. However, her form is notably, almost unhealthily, spindly and gaunt. Her skin has none of the deep color of most of her kind; instead, it's quite pale, adding to an almost ghost-like appearance. Ink stains constantly mar her hands and clothes, and dirt is always present under her fingernails and ground into her armor. The dual scents of blood and tanned flesh constantly surround her. Despite this seeming lack of care for her appearance, however, her deep blue hair is carefully maintained and kept to shoulder length. As she doesn't bind it in any way, she's often brushing her bangs out of her face. Her eyes, around which she has the typical tribal tattoos of her people, glow silver with occasional glimmer of gold and almost always hold a curious gleam. When she speaks, her voice is a quiet mezzo-soprano. Personality Emeleth is very quiet and reserved, generally preferring the company of nature or books to other people. This preference is less a lack of understanding or distaste for others, but more a desire not to impose on others. When she's approached or spoken to directly, she can be quite glib -- too much so, in the opinion of some. She has a tendency to over-explain herself and to drift off into tangents, characteristics more commonly associated with mages than druids. Despite this, she's quite passionate about understanding the world and the connections between all things within it, and has a strong desire to preserve life whenever possible. She claims that this extends even to Forsaken and other "unnatural" entities, but her words belie her true feelings towards such beings. Unlike many druids, and much to the chagrin of her compatriots, Emeleth doesn't necessarily see anything wrong with arcane magic, assuming it is used to protect the balance of the world. As far as she's concerned, if magic exists on Azeroth, it must be part of the overall balance. She doesn't extend such courtesies to demons and the undead, reasoning that the only reason they exist in Azeroth is because they've been allowed into the world. As such, she strongly dislikes warlocks and is cold, at best, to death knights. As far as Emeleth is concerned, the "balance" of the world is a healthy respect for, and understanding without bias of, all entities that naturally exist within it. No action should be taken without considering the consequences and ensuring that any harm, even indirect, is minimized. To protect this balance, the role of the druid is to learn and to defend, acting as a shield for those whose lives are at risk from the actions of others. She believes that this call to defend others extends to proactively ensuring that boundaries are not overstepped, even inadvertently. For instance, while she has no inherent problem with arcane magic, she feels the overuse of such magic to control the environment within Quel'Thalas is a terrible abuse of power and should be stopped. Abilities Emeleth is a skilled druid who specializes in the healing arts and shapeshifting. Despite her physical weakness in her elven form, she's quite a dangerous combatant in her shapeshifted forms. While she doesn't shy away from being in the middle of the fray and is a competent fighter with a staff, she prefers to support others with her magic. As of late, Emeleth's been working to attune herself to the ley lines of Azeroth and Outland, and has begun to dabble in the holy magic of Elune. She's something of a self-taught ley walker, though her abilities in that regard are mostly restricted to sensing the flows of magic. Affiliations Emeleth is a somewhat respected -- or, at least, tolerated -- member of the Cenarion Circle and a well-liked, if obscure, hero of the Alliance due to her generally reasonable outlook and actions against the Burning Crusade and the Scourge. For her part, she considers herself a student of the druidic arts and certainly no mentor or leader. Friends and Allies The furbolg of Timbermaw Hold consider Emeleth a friend, thanks to her actions against the corrupt Winterfall and Deadwood furbolg. She has few friends among other adventurers in the Alliance, given her reserved nature. Enemies Emeleth can't really escape her past with the Forsaken and orcs, and secretly hates both of them. She would never act directly against the Horde, as she feels that'd only facilitate a highly destructive war, but will never aid members of either of those races. She despises the Burning Legion and its minions (which, to her, often includes warlocks) and seeks to destroy them whenever possible. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid Category:2010